Weaknesses
by airwithwater
Summary: Lupin teaches the 3rd years at Hogwarts a lesson on vampires, and uses the Cullen's to do so. Surprisingly, there's a lot more shown about the Cullen's than they intended. Weaknesses are revealed when Hermione and Jasper get close, Ron and Alice play a game of chess, and Harry notices something very peculiar about Renesmee.


Excited for their next Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Harry, Ron, and Hermione hurried down the corridor to see what would await them. Professor Lupin had been their best teacher to date, and they hoped his classes wouldn't take a turn for the worse any time soon. Unexpectedly, they came across a sign tacked to the bolted door, "Wait here, and prepare yourselves for danger."

Harry and Ron grew excited with the rest of the waiting class, but Hermione seemed to be a little on edge. "Seriously," She complained, "How are we supposed to prepare for danger if we don't even know what the danger is?"

Hermione shoved her way through the crowd to the door, desperately trying to see anything through the keyhole, or hear a clue through the door.

It was pointless, though, because Lupin had already cast a few charms to prevent such guessing from happening. He sat patiently at his desk, awaiting the arrival of his guests. Trusting in their timeliness, he knew they would be there soon. Sure enough, they effortlessly came in through the window seconds later.

Lupin beamed at the familiar faces, and was even pleased to see a few new ones. "Carlisle! It's been too long! And I am so sorry about the way you had to come in – Dumbledore has such short time, and the class must be surprised, you know?"

"Yes, yes, it's quite alright, Remus. We're more than happy to help out an old friend, especially for a learning opportunity." Carlisle looked pointedly at Rosalie for a short moment, as if willing her to be okay with the whole situation. Everyone felt a wave of peace come over them.

"Well, I'll have to find a way to show you just how much I appreciate this, really. Perhaps I'll just owe you a favor? And you must introduce me to your new family members, please."

"Oh, yes, of course." Carlisle smiled. "Edward, would you do the honors?"

"Certainly," Edward beamed, and walked forward with his family, "This is Bella, my lovely wife, and Renesmee, our beautiful daughter."

Lupin shook their hands, and it was written all over his countenance the questions he had, particularly over Bella's newborn state. He was taken aback when he shook Renesmee's hand, though, and instantly his head was filled with the nasty image of a werewolf. Edward chastised his daughter for her rudeness, and apologized to Remus, who didn't seem to mind.

"Yes," he addressed her, "I am a stinky werewolf," he commented, noting her wrinkled nose, "But let's keep that a secret from the class, shall we?"

After watching Renesmee nod, Remus addressed Bella, "I trust you are in control of yourself?"

"If I didn't think I could, I wouldn't be here." She gave a weak smile.

"Alright then! It seems I'll have just as much to learn as our anxious students. I'll go let them in. They're about to break down the door anyways."

It was the truth. The scuffling around the door was growing louder in their desperation to either break in or find out what the surprise was. Lupin quickly, and loudly, undid the dead bolt and one student quickly warned, "Back up! He's opening the door!"

Everyone aside from Bella and Rosalie laughed as the anxious students flooded the classroom, quickly finding their seats with their eyes glued onto the Cullen's the entire time, trying to figure out what the danger was. At the same time that recognition lighted in Hermione's eyes, Bella leaned over to Edward and chastised, "When, exactly, were you going to tell me that an entire wizarding world existed?"

Edward returned a sarcastic smile, "Eventually."

Everyone quieted down as Lupin opened the class, "Hello everyone! I trust that a few of you have figured out what our guests are?"

Hermione was completely captivated by their presence, but seemed to have several questions running through her head on things that didn't make sense. Her hand kept twitching, as if she was unable to decide what to tackle first. There were also three students in the back row that had pulled out garlic and cross necklaces, and one of them was sprinkling holy water around the desk. One other boy had pulled out a dagger, and his grip was shaking from fear.

Most of the Cullen's had chosen to either endure the smell of the garlic or just quit breathing entirely, but Rosalie had moved closer to the window for the fresh air. This put her directly under sunlight, so before Lupin could continue, the entire class was captivated by her glittering skin. Rosalie was suddenly smug, pleased to have all eyes on her.

After a moment, Lupin gathered the classes' attention again, "Yes, yes, glittering skin is one of the common traits of _vampires_, which is exactly what our guests are today! I trust that you guys would like to demonstrate just how effective their defenses are?"

Emmett and Alice both jumped to the occasion. Alice gracefully, but quickly, made her way to the back row, broke through the pointless water barrier, donned one of the cross necklaces, kissed it, and then gathered all the garlic and chucked it out the window. Rosalie was relieved, and moved out of the sunlight, making the room slightly darker.

Grinning at the girls terrified faces, she commented, "Obviously, your defenses were senseless. However, garlic does smell absolutely revolting to us. Disappointing for you, though, it's only poison to us if we eat it. It'll just make us sluggish for a few hours. And there's not a chance that a weak mortal like you will ever even get it to our lips." Alice smiled sweetly, patted their heads (they flinched), and then returned to her spot beside Jasper, who seemed very proud of his wife.

Emmett stepped forward with a cocky grin towards the young fellow who was trying to keep his dagger hidden. His grip was so tight, though, that his whole arm was shaking with the effort. Emmett tsked at him, "Aww, come on man, you don't want to take a shot? Please, just for me, stab me. Let's entertain the class!"

Terrified that he had been addressed by the blood-sucker, and even more so that he kept leaning closer, his need for survival took over and he took a hard swing with his dagger, right at Emmett's dead heart. However, seconds later, the poor fellow was gripping the edge of his hand, muttering obscenities of pain to himself. Emmett was elated.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Emmett boomed, turning towards the rest of the class. Holding up the dagger, the class quickly observed that the knife had crumpled, leaving only a small tear in the vampire's shirt. Which explained why their fellow student was hurting – his hand must've hit the animal's rock-hard skin.

Emmett returned to Rosalie's side and he presented her with the destroyed weapon. She scoffed, and chucked it out the window. Though dismayed, Emmett didn't complain because of Rosalie's scowl.

Now that some students were terrified, and others awe-struck, Professor Lupin gathered the classes attention again, "There's no need to be scared, class, the Cullen's here are good friends of mine, and I know that they won't hurt you. No – Seamus, you hurt yourself," Lupin commented as Seamus held up his fractured hand. "I'll have them introduce themselves, and then we'll open up the floor for a question and answer, shall we?"

Hermione immediately pulled out a roll of parchment and a quill, and began jotting down questions. Both Harry and Ron ogled at the paper, wondering how there could be so much that she didn't already know.

While the Cullen's were introducing themselves and their special abilities, Renesmee touched her small hand to Bella's face with a question. At the same time that Bella looked over to Edward to ask, he had a brief moment's panic and glanced over at Harry, before he smoothed his face and whispered, "Probably coincidence," but Bella wasn't buying it. Renesmee seemed to be upset from not getting an answer, but let the issue rest.

This didn't go unnoticed by Harry, but as Hermione's hand shot so fast into the air once they had finished introductions, he decided to hold his question for later. Edward kept his face void of emotion, though Harry was sure he was still worried.

Lupin smiled, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

She turned to Jasper, the vampire that was closest, "Would you mind if I got closer? I want to see something."

"Umm, sure." Jasper responded, seeming confused and slightly tense.

Hermione bounded out of her chair, and in the same moment, Alice's eyes seemed to gloss over. Edward jumped up, waved Emmett over, and he joined him.

Hermione, investigating, didn't notice the moment's panic, "Your eyes…" She started to question, before the situation exploded.

Jasper suddenly looked beyond pleased, and lunged for Hermione. In the same moment, Emmett grabbed Jasper and drug him towards the window, Alice assisting, and Edward had snatched Hermione out of the way. The class was startled, Hermione was shocked, and once the fresh air had hit Jasper, he was sitting on the ground, looking despaired, and Alice was soothing him with a sad look on her face. Emmett still stood guard, just in case.

Seamus broke the tense silence, "You said they wouldn't hurt us!"

"Now, now, Seamus," Professor Lupin chided, "No one was hurt. The situation was handled quite effectively. Jasper," He questioned lightly, "I assume Miss Granger here is a singer, for you?"

"Yes, Remus." He responded, and then looked to Hermione, still sad, "Sorry. 'Singers,' for us, are rare to find. They are people's whose blood smells much more appealing than normal. Because of their rarity, and their strength, they are near impossible to resist." He gave a dejected smile, "Lucky my family is here. If they weren't, you'd probably be dead."

Dazed, Hermione nodded slowly, taking in the information. Edward guided her back to her table, and Ron and Harry helped her to sit back down. She muttered to herself, chastising, "So stupid of me, getting that close."

Professor Lupin led the class again, "Miss Granger, I believe that you were about to question their eyes?" The rest of the class started to squint at the Cullen's, as if now having the same question. Some people understood, others seemed confused, "That's very observant of you." He turned to the Cullen's, "Would one of you like to answer?"

"I will," Bella laughed, "I had the same question when I first met Edward." She then had a slightly angry look to her, as she glanced at Edward, "Funny, how much the eyes can tell about a person."

Emmett turned to look at Bella and Edward, curiosity lighting his face. It reminded Harry of Fred and George, and the look they get while they are planning.

Bella continued, "We're not like normal vampires. Though human blood does appeal to us, we drink the blood of animals to sedate our thirst. This diet is what makes our eyes a golden color. It's also easy to tell when we are thirsty; because our eyes grow blacker the longer it's been since we've hunted."

Neville bravely interjected, "But your eyes are red, and your daughter's are green."

Bella smiled, "Yes, they are." She then explained newborns, and made a very short version of Renesmee's birth, and her own. Professor Lupin was just as captivated as the rest of the class during her short story telling. Lupin very much looked like he wanted more details, but opened the questioning back to the class – which was mainly Hermione.

The class hung on the Cullen's every word as they learned about their life span, food preferences, energy levels, the Volturi (which was short, as they spoke every word about them with detest), venom, their history, and the workings of clans and partners.

Eventually the great Hermione ran out of questions, so Ron finally decided it was time to ask what he had been itching for the whole class. "Alice?" He asked, hopeful and determined, "I'd really like to know if I can beat you in a game of chess or not."

The room buzzed with a new excitement as she claimed, "You're on!" and Professor Lupin left momentarily to fetch a chess board. Anxious to watch a game where Ron would lose, the class gathered round Lupin's desk, completely captivated. The Cullen's hung back, seemingly uninterested.

Hardly two moves into the match however, Alice was frustrated and Edward chuckled, "Ron, for someone who's playing against a vampire who can predict the future, you are thinking extraordinarily well. She can't see a single thing."

The Cullen's moved closer to watch the match, now interested, and the students that had bet on Alice winning now looked concerned. Ron grinned, moved a piece, and commented, "Awesome!"

Bella had moved to sit on top a desk behind some of the students, watching the game through all their heads, and kept Renesmee on her lap. Renesmee couldn't help but stare at Harry, just on the other side of the board. Feeling that someone was watching him, Harry looked up, curious to see that Renesmee was studying him.

A few moments later, Harry had a strange feeling in his gut – he knew those eyes. Renesmee was staring at him with _his _eyes, his mother's eyes! Even though he was seeing it, he couldn't believe it.

And though the Cullen's were seeing it, they couldn't believe it either. Ron happily cheered, "Checkmate!" and Alice looked absolutely dismayed. Few people heard her whisper, "How did I miss that?"

Filled with new elation, the class passed around the tokens of their debts as they shuffled their way back to their seats. Harry couldn't take his eyes of Renesmee.

Looking at the time, Professor Lupin grinned, "Well, I think this has been quite the lesson! The bell is about to ring, so before it does, please kindly remember to read the chapter on vampires in your books, and write to me any differences you see from what you have learned here today. And if you have any more questions, we can cover them next time." The bell sounded, "Class dismissed!"

Harry told Ron and Hermione he would catch up with them at lunch, he was staying behind. Renesmee seemed excited, Bella curious in a bad way, and Edward looked very guilty. The same curious light came back to Emmett's face.

Harry just stood there, staring, unable to form words. To break the increasing tension, Lupin asked, "Captivated by their beauty, Harry? They're not veela's, you know."

"Oh, sorry," Harry apologized, coming to his senses, "It's just that… well…" he had trouble forming his words, feeling stupid since he had no idea what veela's were, "Renesmee and I have the same eyes. That's not coincidence, is it?"

Carlisle seemed to be the only one not surprised by this news. Instead, he seemed to share in Edward's pain, but also looked slightly relieved. Everyone else took great interest though with shock, examined Harry's statement, and then anxiously awaited Edward's answer, who looked like a dead man whose past had finally caught up with him. Bella still looked angry.

Edward opened with a question, "How much do you know about your family line, Harry?"

"Not much." He confessed.

"Does the name 'George Harry Roberts' ring any bells?"

Surprising to Harry, it did. A few of the Cullen's gasped, already putting pieces of the past together.

"Yeah," Harry claimed, nodding, "That's one of the names written behind some of my parent's wedding pictures. I think that's my grandfather, on my Mom's side."

"Well," Edward sighed, looking down, "I'm his father."

Bella's anger suddenly disappeared, now that she understood more current events – such as the burning man that Edward had tried to hide during her pregnancy. Emmett suddenly groaned, "Man, that's 60 years of wasted virginity jokes, that is! Why'd you put up with it?" Rosalie punched him in the gut, glared, and made Emmett give up the subject for the moment being.

"So," Edward continued, "That makes me your great grandfather."

Unable to stop the question, Harry asked, "What happened?"

"Lillian Roberts, your great grandmother, was a great, kind, loving, and seductive woman. At the time I thought I was in love, so I complied with her advances, but I immediately regretted my choice. In secret I told Carlisle that she was pregnant, and we left town, not knowing what else to do. Guilt flooded me, so every time I went hunting, I would check on her. I watched our creation slowly kill her, watched as her society shunned her, and by a lucky stroke, I was there the day he was born. Her last words were declaring his name.

"Since I didn't really love Lillian, and I knew there was no way she could live anywhere with the rumors of her sin, I let her die, and had her spirit live through her son. It seemed to be the best option, in all honesty. Though I guessed, I had no idea what kind of a life George would live.

"He learned and grew quickly, and since he blamed me for his cursed life, and a life without a mother, he shunned me, and refused to let me be a part of his life once he could live on his own.

"So I watched from a distance as he struggled to live a normal life. For the most part, he was successful. He earned a job and a comfortable living, married, and was blessed with a beautiful daughter, which he named after his own mother, whom he dearly longed to know.

"But his wife didn't know his true life – she had no idea that he was half vampire, that he was not going to age normally, that he himself, was not normal. The years past, and the more she questioned, the more he retreated, until he left and never returned. Your mother was five at the time, old enough to carry with her a few good memories of her father through her life. He obviously watched over her though, since he was present at your mother's wedding.

"I lost track of George after that. I figure that he doesn't want to be found, if he's even alive."

The Cullen's remained quiet, letting the past sink back into the past. After a short moment, Edward smiled, "From what I observed, your mother took a lot from her grandmother. She was kind, loving, and charitable. It wouldn't surprise me if some of this has been past down to you too."

Edward then looked at Harry, weighing his expression against his thoughts, "You don't hate me, do you?"

Harry was taken aback by the question; he had hardly known his great grandfather for a few hours, let alone that he even still lived, and he was supposed to be mad about the events that occurred over half a century ago? No – as far as Harry could tell, he was living a good life now, and that is all that mattered. Well, that and…

Edward chuckled and held out his hand for the parchment before Harry had even pulled it out of his bag. Harry spoke anyways, "Of course I'm not mad. I'm just hoping that Professor McGonagall will believe that you're my great grandfather. The next trip to Hogsmeade is next weekend!"

Harry took back the signed parchment with great thanks, and then asked rather shyly, "Where do you live?"

Hearing Harry's thought about his Aunt and Uncle, Edward frowned when he responded, "America. And I don't really think you want to spend an entire summer with a bunch of vampires, do you?" Harry re-thought this, and shook his head. "Feel free to threaten them with me, though." Edward smiled, "I'd come as soon as I hear anything." He then took back the parchment and wrote his phone number underneath his signature.

Harry took the parchment back with another thanks, said good-bye to everyone, and left to catch up to his friends in lunch, feeling much happier.

Remus turned to the Cullen's, beaming. "Well, I think that class went wonderfully, don't you think? And Edward, that meant a lot to Harry. Thank you."

Edward nodded, and Carlisle responded, "Yes, I think it went quite well. And that Miss Granger – I take it she is one of your top students?"

Remus smiled, "It's not that hard to tell, is it? Yes, she is a very bright witch, and I'm glad that this class was so engaging for her. She's usually teaching more than she is learning." After a brief pause, he continued, "Would you guys like a tour of the castle? I would think you guys wouldn't want to travel home quite yet?"

Renesmee bounced off Bella's lap, thrilled. The Cullen's laughed at her enthusiasm, and Esme answered, "I think that would be nice, thank you."

During the tour they scared several students, and Professor Lupin did his best to calm them, but after several failed attempts, they decided to just ignore them. It made the tour much more entertaining, at the very least.

Eventually, they passed by the transfiguration class were students were trying to change guniea pigs into birds. Professor Lupin got side-tracked from the tour, "Ah yes, I was going to ask – you guys don't happen to know any shape-shifters, do you? It's been extraordinarily hard finding some to show my class, and I fear it may be one of my more boring lessons unless they can see the change in person."

Bella was the first to speak, "Yes, we have some friends that can shape-shift into enormous wolves." She gave a sideways glance to Edward and then looked to Renesmee, "I think we can persuade him to come up here. It'll be fun."

"Excellent!" Remus beamed, and then continued with the tour. It was a happy day, indeed.

* * *

Just so you know… this whole thing was thought up by two crazy 15-year-old Harry Potter and Twilight fans in their sophomore year, bored in English class. It was written by one of the still crazy fans, who came across the notes recently, and written up for reminiscing sake. That and it just cried out to be written, you know? So, here's the disaster of a story for the world to see now.

And so credit can be given where credit is deserved: Nightwingrules is the co-creator. Whoo!

Interestingly enough: we had played around with a title for a long time, before landing on Weaknesses. It stuck, even several years later.

Oh and - yes, the whole shape-shifters thing at the end is a possible lead in for clip #2, with Jacob and his pack visiting Hogwarts. It was just an idea Nightwingrules and I had, we have done no actual planning for it, but it is an idea. If you want to pitch in any help, maybe it'll be written! _Maybe._

Please review and let me know what you think! And please, just reviews, (some critiquing, if you wish), but no flames!

To stop a few obvious ones…

It is actually possible for Hermione not to know things – it happens in Goblet of Fire when Professor Grubbly-Plank (or whoever it was) was teaching them about unicorns in Care of Magical Creatures. I only know this cause I recently re-read the book. And by recently, I mean last week.

And for all you Twihards out there, yes, I do know that Renesmee got Bella's eyes, not Edwards. I know.

Thank you all for reading! I'll do my best to respond to any and all reviews that I receive!


End file.
